My Darling Is A Bad Boy
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Hinata emang bukan cewek populer yang bisa dengan gampangnya pacaran sama cowok keren. Jadi, saat seorang berandal sekolah ngajakin Hinata buat pacaran, ia nggak memiliki banyak pilihan. Tapi, siapa sangka Hinata lebih bahagia dari yang direncanakan?


...

Hinata emang bukan cewek populer yang bisa dengan gampangnya pacaran sama cowok keren. Seperti Sakura yang dapat Sai si prince charming atau Shion yang dapat Kak Neji si jenius. Jadi, saat seorang berandal sekolah ngajakin Hinata pacaran, ia nggak lagi memiliki pilihan selain menjalani kisah cintanya yang bakal buruk.

Tapi, siapa sangka kalau Hinata ternyata lebih bahagia dari yang direncanakan?

...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OoC, Bad for EYD & Language, GaaHina all the way**

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::My Darling Is A Bad Boy::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**-:-**

**At the first sight you love me**

**-:-**

.

.

.

'Mulai hari ini kau dan aku pacaran.'

Hinata menatap matahari yang kini tengah bersinar dengan teriknya. Padahal ini sudah akhir musim panas tapi matahari masih terlihat betah membakar kulit orang-orang yang berjemur di bawahnya. Dan Hinata yang kini terlihat asyik menikmati sinar menyengat matahari justru makin frustasi karena perintah sepihak dari seorang lelaki super-aneh yang memintanya untuk pacaran dengannya.

Baiklah, lelaki berambut merah kemarin tidak terlalu buruk sebetulnya. Sangat tampan malah. Sayangnya ia adalah siswa yang sudah masuk daftar blacklist Kak Neji dan Papa Hiashi.

Taulah gimana murkanya kedua pria itu kalau tahu Hinata yang polos dan masih lugu akhirnya pacaran dengan seorang badboy.

Nggak banget.

Jadilah begini keadaan Hinata yang malang. Merutuki betapa payahnya ia sampai nggak mampu bilang kata 'tidak' saat di tembak oleh seorang berandal sekolah paling nyeremin dari Suna-gakuen.

Sabaku Gaara.

Jujur aja, Hinata nggak pernah kenal sama si pria ber-eyeliner tebal itu. Denger namanya aja belum. Jadi, saat Temari mengungkapkan sebuah fakta tentang Gaara, Hinata syok berat.

"Gaara? Dia adikku, lho, Hinata!"

Tampang adik-kakak untuk yang satu ini bener-bener di luar prediksi.

"Aku milih sekolah di Konoha-gakuen karena pendidikannya paling top di negara Hi. Sedangkan Gaara dan Kankuro milih Suna-gakuen karena kelompok berandalnya yang terkenal paling tangguh."

Dengerin penuturan Temari aja Hinata udah bisa nebak.

Gaara bukan orang baik-baik.

Jadi, gimana dia bisa ngebangun kisah cinta yang penuh kasih sayang? Yang ada kisah cintanya penuh drama dan air mata lagi.

"Hinata awas, ada bola!"

Dan lagi Hinata salah tempat buat ngayal tentang kisah cintanya dengan Gaara.

**Buagh!**

Hal terakhir yang Hinata dengar adalah teriakan guru olahraganya yang terkenal dengan pidato panjangnya mengenai semangat masa muda.

"Ya, ampun! Kenapa melamun saat pelajaran olahraga, sih? Benar-benar tidak ada semangat masa muda! Cepat bawa nona Hyuuga ini ke UKS!"

.

.

.

"Dasar tidak waras! Kenapa saat pelajaran olahraga malah melamun, sih?"

Hinata yang tadinya mau ngebuka mata jadi menghentikan niatnya seketika. Siapa, tuh yang berani ngatain Hinata si putri Hyuuga? Mau dapat masalah sama Kak Neji dan Papa Hiashi, ya?

"Ssstt, jangan berisik dong, Gaara! Hinata masih pingsan, nih."

**Deg**!

Suara Temari tadi sukses membuat Hinata membuka matanya seketika.

"G-Gaara?"

"Apa?"

"..."

Temari menatap Hinata dan Gaara yang saling berpandangan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Sambil menahan tawanya, ia melangkah keluar ruang UKS.

"Aku ke kelas dulu, ya!"

"..."

Hinata sama Gaara masih betah saling bertatapan tanpa suara. Sampai suara Hinata yang lebih mirip cicitan saking takutnya sama wajah seram-tapi-tampan milik Gaara terdengar memecah keheningan.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Suka-sukaku, dong."

"..."

Hinata udah nggak berani lagi ngeluarin suaranya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Suna-gakuen," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara langsung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi pada Hinata.

Hinata ini dianggap pacar atau apa sama si Gaara?

Setelah pintu ruang UKS yang di cat putih permanen itu di tutup Gaara, menandakan kalau si pria bertato itu udah ngilang dari ruangan serba-putih yang bau obat, Hinata langsung merasa kehilangan seseorang.

"G-Gaara-kun, jangan pergi!"

Dan persis kayak opera sabun di tipi-tipi, Gaara balik dengan tampangnya yang 'oh-so-handsome'.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata sukses melongo.

Kayaknya tadi Gaara udah pergi jauh, deh. Suara Hinata juga lebih mirip bisikan.

Hinata langsung curiga, jangan-jangan Gaara bener-bener sepupu empat puluh sembilan kalinya Superman.

"A-aku ingin k-kau tetap bersamaku," Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya mencoba mengintip Gaara dari balik poninya yang tebal. Berharap reaksi Gaara seperti lelaki gentle lainnya.

Sayangnya Gaara itu berandal sekolah, bukan seorang gentle-man.

"Aku harus segera kembali jika tidak mau melihat wali kelasku mengamuk karena tidak melihatku pada jam pelajarannya," Gaara langsung teringat pada gurunya yang super sadistik, Orochimaru.

Hinata kembali nundukin wajahnya saking kecewanya.

"Tapi pulang sekolah nanti aku pasti akan menjemputmu."

Hinata langsung aja kembali mandangin Gaara dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar bahagia. "G-Gaara-kun ..."

"Karena itu tunggu aku sebentar saja."

**-:-**

Sebenarnya makna konotasi atau denotasi atau apalah dari kata 'sebentar' dalam kamus Gaara berarti beberapa jam dalam kamus Hinata.

Dan perbedaan 'kamus' inilah yang akan membawa bencana untuk Hinata dan mungkin juga Gaara.

Hinata kembali mandangin jam tangan hitam-putihnya yang bergambar panda di tengahnya dengan gelisah, panik, dan cemas. Intinya sangat amat ketakutan.

Masalahnya saat ini, jam 7:30 malam, Hinata masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Konoha-gakuen hanya demi untuk menunggu seorang Sabaku Gaara. Jika Hinata pulang ke rumah, ia takut Gaara malah akan kecewa padanya, dan jika ia menunggu Gaara, Hinata malah takut Kak Neji dan Papa Hiashi malah menyiapkan katana mereka buat nebas Gaara di rumah nanti.

Hinata jadi serba salah sekarang.

"Ayo pulang."

Hinata masih belum bergeming saking asyiknya ngayalin bagaimana nasibnya dan Gaara kelak.

"Kalau seperti ini, wajar saja kepalamu terkena bola tadi siang."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan berpikirnya yang lebih pantas disebut mengkhayal lalu menatap sosok pria super-awutan di hadapannya.

Astaga, Gaara kelihatan dekil banget. Kalau gini boro-boro ngasih restu, temenan aja mungkin nggak bakal disetujui oleh Kak Neji sama Papa Hiashi!

Hinata merasa kepalanya akan segera meledak hebat.

"K-kau kenapa Gaara-kun?"

"Ada yang mengajakku berkelahi tadi."

Sudah Hinata duga.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi kemana sekarang?"

"A-antar saja aku pulang, G-Gaara-kun."

Gaara mengangguk lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata di sepanjang trotoar jalan.

**-:-**

Kini Hinata jadi sedikit paham perasaan Kakak seniornya, Konan yang tiap hari mesti ngomel dan mengeluh tentang pacarnya yang super begal. Dikasih tahu jangan berantem, nggak mau denger. Dikasih tahu jangan terlibat sama yang namanya 'Akatsuki', tetap nggak mau denger juga. Alhasil, Konan terpaksa bergabung dengan kelompok freak buatan sang pacar hanya untuk ngejagain Nagato biar nggak buat kekacauan lagi.

Masa' Hinata juga mesti melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Konan lakukan pada Nagato, sih?

"Kita sudah sampai."

Hinata sampai lupa kalau Gaara kini berada tepat di sampingnya.

"G-Gaara-kun sebaiknya c-cepat pulang!" Hinata membujuk Gaara dengan panik. Takut, Kak Neji atau Papa Hiashi mergokin mereka lagi berduaan di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga. "N-nanti malam akan ku kirim email."

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu alamat emailku?"

Hinata lupa kalau ia belum tahu apapun tentang Gaara. Jadilah ia terpaksa berbohong kali ini.

"A-aku tahu dari Temari."

"Ibuku saja tidak tahu, apalagi Temari."

Busyet, susah banget ngakalin Gaara ternyata.

"Baiklah," Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya setenang mungkin. "Gaara-kun, sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau sampai tahu hal ini, tapi mungkin kau memang harus segera mengetahuinya."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran.

"P-Papa dan Kakakku s-sebenarnya mengidap k-kelainan ..." Hinata melirik pintu gerbang mansion Hyuuga yang masih rapat tertutup. "... Daughter dan Sister Complex."

Gaara makin mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dua kelainan itu?

"Siapa yang mengidap kelainan Daughter dan Sister Complex, Hinata?"

Baiklah, Hinata merasa sangat mengigil sekarang.

"Dan kau Sabaku ..." entah mengapa Neji langsung tahu marga Gaara. "Masuklah ke dalam rumahku."

Gaara dengan tenangnya masuk ke dalam, membuat Hinata makin ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok terdekat.

"Kau juga masuk, Hinata."

Hinata terpaksa mengekor pada sang Papa dengan perasaan was-was. Hanabi yang sedari tadi nonton adegan langka tersebut hanya cekikikkan nggak jelas.

"Wah, peristiwa langka, nih."

.

.

.

Hinata menyeruput jus melonnya dengan perasaan nggak karuan. Moodnya terasa makin memburuk dan pikirannya nggak bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang tadi siang di jelaskan guru Asuma. Temari, sahabat dekatnya juga terlihat agak aneh sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tepatnya, sejak kejadian Gaara yang diinterogasi secara paksa oleh Kak Neji dan Papa Hiashi. Dan Hinata yang di suruh masuk kamar jelas nggak tahu lagi kejadian selanjutnya. Gaara juga nggak lagi muncul sejak kejadian itu membuat Hinata merasa makin khawatir.

Apa mungkin Gaara dipukulin sampai sekarat sama Kak Neji dan Papa Hiashi?

Ugh, Hinata harap, sih enggak.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata berhenti mengaduk jus miliknya untuk menatap orang yang barusan menyapanya dengan cukup ramah. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut coklat sebahu.

"K-kau siapa?"

**-:-**

Hinata menatap gadis dengan senyum menarik yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Suasana Comic Cafe yang tadinya ramai entah mengapa mendadak sunyi senyap.

"Aku Matsuri Higurashi, adik sepupu Kak Gaara."

Hinata sedikit membulatkan kedua mata berbias lavender miliknya saat mendengar penuturan Matsuri.

Kok, nggak ada mirip-miripnya?

"Ahaha ... aku ini anak dari Adik Mamanya Kak Gaara. Dan mungkin gen Mamaku lebih kuat dari Papaku, makanya aku agak berbeda dengan Kak Gaara yang gennya lebih mirip dengan Papanya," Matsuri menjelaskan seakan bisa menebak isi pikiran Hinata. "Kak Hinata ternyata seperti buku yang terbuka lebar, ya? Gampang banget ditebak."

Itu pujian apa Hinaan?

"Ahaha ... tentu saja pujian. Soalnya Kak Gaara sendiri yang curhat padaku dan Kak Temari tentang Kak Hinata."

Gaara? Curhat? Dunia mau kiamat kali, ya?

"L-lalu G-Gaara-kun ada dimana?" Hinata akhirnya menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya. Matsuri malah langsung tertawa.

"Kak Gaara baik-baik saja, kok!" Matsuri buru-buru menjawab setelah selesai tertawa. Hinata makin tidak mengerti.

"T-tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungi atau menemuiku beberapa hari ini?"

"Mm," Matsuri terlihat ragu menjawab. "Kakak lihat saja nanti, ya?"

Hinata sukses mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak mengerti.

Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?

.

.

.

Gaara berkaca di depan sebuah cermin dengan senyum yang sangat aneh.

Mari bayangkan bagaimana cara 'Voldemort' tersenyum. Itulah tampang Gaara sekarang.

"Cukup, deh, Gaara!" Temari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Gaara untuk segera berhenti. "Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa tersenyum kayak orang normal!"

Gaara melotot tajam pada Temari lalu kembali sibuk mengatur ekspresinya di depan cermin.

Temari kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Ini, nih yang namanya 'falling in love'.

"Tapi, aku cukup kagum padamu, Gaara," Temari melirik beberapa kertas hasil ulangan tengah semester milik Gaara yang rata-ratanya di atas 90. "Kalau begini, kau jelas sudah melewati batasan nilai yang menjadi patokan Ayah Hinata," Gaara kembali melirik tajam Temari yang sukses membuatnya menambahkan hal lain, "Yah, tinggal cara mengatur ekspresimu supaya bisa tersenyum manis di depan Hinata dan keluarga Hyuuga lainnya."

Gaara kembali tersenyum. Kali ini terlalu lebar hingga membuatnya lebih mirip Kuchisake Onna (Hantu bermulut sobek dari Jepang) ketimbang orang yang tersenyum.

"Gaara, sebaiknya kau berhenti ..." Temari akhirnya bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Gaara yang belum mau menyerah. "Kalau nggak, aku bakalan muntah di sini."

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan mencari alamat Gaara dengan bantuan Matsuri tadi. Entah di dorong oleh rasa apa, Hinata jadi nekat nyebrang sebuah gang super sempit dan dekil yang katanya merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumah Gaara.

Moga-moga rumah Gaara bukan di emperan toko.

Sialnya lagi, Hinata nggak pernah nanya dimana Temari tinggal atau gimana rumahnya.

**Deg**!

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah firasat buruk begitu langkah seseorang yang tidak ia kenal mengikuti tepat di belakangnya. Jantungnya makin memompa cepat saat langkah itu semakin mendekati tempatnya sekarang.

"G-Gaara-kun?"

Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa menduga kalau itu adalah Gaara. Sayangnya nggak ada balesan suara lagi dari sana.

Dan saat sebuah tangan dengan sebuah lap penuh obat bius membekap mulutnya, Hinata hanya bisa meneriakan nama Gaara sebelum kesadarannya menipis.

"GAARA-KUN!"

.

.

.

Gaara makin kecanduan sama kegiatan barunya kini. Berpose bak psikopat insaf mendadak dengan ekspresi yang sungguh nista.

"Pantesan Temari menyuruhku menjagamu saat ini," Kankuro merasa isi perutnya akan keluar semua. "Kau yang berusaha berekspresi ternyata terlihat lebih mengerikan."

Kini Gaara menaruh telunjuknya di pipi dan tangan lainnya memegang pinggangnya dengan kaku. Masih tanpa ekspresi.

Kankuro sukses terbahak sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur Gaara.

"Nggak nyangka kau yang merupakan preman Suna-gakuen bisa terkesan bences mendadak gini."

"Diam, Kankuro."

Dan Kankuro menghentikan celotehannya seketika. Pasalnya kali ini Gaara berpose menyeringai lebar seraya memegang sisir yang lebih mirip pisau di mata Kankuro.

Drrtt ... Drrtt ... Drrtt ...

Gaara menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya lalu membuka email yang baru masuk dalam ponselnya.

"Gaara sekarang ekspresimu 100 kali lebih menyeramkan," Kankuro mencoba memperingati Gaara yang kini wajahnya sudah tertekuk dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Sebelum Kankuro sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Gaara sudah membanting pintu kamarnya membuat Kankuro tersentak kaget hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan kepala membentur lantai terlebih dahulu.

Jangan cemas, Kankuro itu terkenal dengan sebutan si kepala batu.

Sedangkan Gaara yang berlarian menuju pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Sabaku terlihat terus mengumpat dengan tampang preman tingkat tinggi.

"Sialan!"

**-:-**

"Kyaa, pacar Gaara manis sekali!"

"Oi, Ino hentikan sikap bodohmu itu!"

"Diamlah hiu-berisik!" Ino menatap Karin yang sibuk mengunyah permen karet di sudut ruangan serba gelap tersebut. "Nenek lampir, sebaiknya kau jaga pacar-hiu-berisikmu itu! Dia mengganggu tahu."

"Bicara hal bodoh sekali lagi, kau akan mati di tanganku, Yanke."

"DIAMLAH!"

Suasana mendadak sunyi setelah Sasuke turun tangan menghentikan perdebatan konyol antar anggota geng yang terkenal paling menyeramkan di daerah Suna, khususnya di Suna-gakuen, nama mereka sudah terkenal dan di takuti. Tentu saja mereka adalah tim Taka.

Hinata, korban penculikan paksa di sana terlihat melongo takjub melihat kenyataan sesungguhnya dari geng berandal nomor satu di negara Hi itu.

Mereka semua orang yang super-freak.

Hinata melirik anggota geng Taka itu satu per-satu.

Di sudut sana ada Karin yang cuek tapi sebetulnya centil dan manja. Sorot matanya mengerikan dengan aura gelap yang menakutkan. Dengan senjata pisau lipat kecil di saku celananya, dia langsung terkenal sebagai Sadako-nya Sunagakure.

Lalu gadis blonde yang tengah berdebat dengan Juugo itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, anggota baru Taka yang paling tidak memiliki tampang preman sedikitpun. Dia cantik dengan aura blink-blink yang menyilaukan. Sayangnya semua orang tertipu dengan penampilannya sehingga melupakan identitas aslinya. Sekali berandal tetaplah berandal. Ino walau tidak memiliki senjata, tapi memiliki kaki ramping yang menipu. Sekali salah gerak saja, kau mungkin bakal mati mengenaskan dengan cap telapak kakinya yang menempel indah di wajahmu.

Lalu yang tengah berdebat dengan Ino sudah pasti adalah Juugo. Si buldoser dari Suna-gakuen. Walau terlihat tenang, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang paling temperamental di geng Taka. Apapun yang merepotkannya apalagi yang mengganggu jalannya sudah pasti dilindas tanpa perikemanusiaan.

Yang bergigi taring dan terus menyeringai menatap ponselnya itu Suigetsu. Si hiu darat dari Suna-gakuen itu terkenal sadis dalam menyiksa korbannya, karena Suigetsu adalah anggota Taka yang paling suka bermain-main dalam berkelahi dengan geng lain. Dia nggak kayak Juugo yang dalam semenit langsung menghabisi korbannya hingga si korban nggak perlu merasakan sakit lagi, ia lebih suka mendengar teriakan dan jeritan si korban yang terus memohon ampun padanya.

Untuk yang terakhir sudah pasti Sasuke. Lelaki yang terkenal sebagai ketua tim Taka itu tenang tapi menghanyutkan. Jadi, jangan tertipu dengan tampang orang yang keren kayak Sasuke, karena sebelum kau sadar, semua barang berharga yang ada padamu akan menghilang dalam hitungan detik itu juga. Begitu pula dengan berbagai senjata yang kau sembunyikan untuk menyerangnya diam-diam. Intuisi dan instingnya begitu menakutkan.

Hinata kini merasa dalam bahaya yang begitu aneh. Kenapa semua data yang ia denger dari Temari bisa nggak cocok dengan kepribadian mereka sekarang? Yang Hinata lihat di sini bukan tim Taka kelompok berandal paling di takuti di seluruh negara Hi. Yang ada malah terlihat seperti rombongan sirkus yang menyediakan beberapa atraksi badut-badut lucu untuk anak-anak kecil.

Tapi Hinata tetap waspada. Tadi saja Ino langsung tahu kalau dia adalah pacar Gaara. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata di sini tengah di jadikan umpan supaya Gaara bisa digebukin rame-rame?

Mudah-mudahan saja akhirnya nggak kayak dorama siang kesukaan Mamanya di tipi-tipi, dimana si tokoh utama lelakinya masuk rumah sakit hanya demi si tokoh utama perempuan yang cengeng abis.

Hinata jadi kembali mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Daripada melamun, gimana kalau kau main kartu domino bersama kami, Hinata!"

Hinata kembali melongo.

Kayaknya nggak ada yang perlu diwaspadain di sini, deh.

.

.

.

**Brakkk**!

Pintu gudang, tempat markas tim Taka terbuka lebar seketika begitu mendapat tendangan manis dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. Hinata yang tengah bermain kartu bersama anggota geng Taka lainnya terlihat kaget sekaligus terharu.

Itu berarti Gaara 'care' sama Hinata, kan?

"Sudah ku bilang, kan! Kalian tidak perlu menculiknya! Aku pasti akan membawa dan memperkenalkannya pada kalian semua. Aku tidak mau Hinata tercemar pengaruh negatif kalian yang menjijikkan terlalu cepat!"

"G-Gaara-kun ..."

"Aku, kan sudah penasaran duluan," rengek Ino seraya bergelayut manja pada Gaara. Hinata langsung merasa agak 'jealous' melihatnya. "Ternyata memang benar, dia manis banget! Pantas kau sudah mengincarnya sejak dia masuk SMA. Kau bahkan sempat berduel dengan Sasuke yang ternyata juga menyukai Hinata, kan?"

Sasuke mendecih kesal seraya membuang mukanya yang agak merona. Malu menerima kenyataan kalau dia kalah saat bertarung dengan Gaara.

Hinata agak tersipu mendengar penjelasan Ino walau masih belum mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi suatu kesimpulan melintas cepat di pikirannya.

"G-Gaara-kun, kau anggota tim Taka?"

Gaara mengangguk dengan tenangnya. "Ya, aku wakilnya Sasuke."

Jadi untuk apa adegan penuh bahaya dan ketegangan barusan?

"L-lalu kenapa tidak menghubungiku seminggu ini?" Hinata bertanya seraya menerjang tubuh Gaara lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "A-aku, kan kesepian."

"Ooh ..." Ino terlihat takjub melihat adegan penuh romansa remaja di hadapannya.

"Aku harus belajar ekstra untuk ulangan tengah semester. Ayahmu itu memberiku syarat, jika mau menjadi pacarmu aku harus bisa mendapat nilai dengan rata-rata 85 di setiap ulangan tanpa terkecuali."

"Ehh?"

Hinata cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun banyak terdapat siswa yang begal, Suna-gakuen tetaplah sekolah elit yang mementingkan standar nilai yang tinggi. Soal-soal ujian masuk saja mampu membuat kepala terasa ingin pecah. Dan Hinata yakin soal-soal untuk ulangan tengah semesternya juga pasti bukan soal sembarangan. Dapat 70 saja sudah suatu keberuntungan.

"Aku juga di suruh mengatur ekspresi wajahku. Kata Kakakmu, aku lebih terlihat seperti seorang psikopat, karena itu dia menyuruhku berlatih tersenyum semanis mungkin."

Hinata ingin terbahak sekarang. Kak Neji menyuruh Gaara latihan tersenyum? Padahal Kakaknya itu sendiri kalau tersenyum sudah persis kayak Sadako yang mau menelan orang hidup-hidup.

"B-bodoh!" ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengatai orang lain. "K-kenapa sampai harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu."

"L-lalu kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? Padahal kita selalu beda sekolah, nggak pernah bertemu, bahkan nggak pernah saling menyapa."

"Tapi aku sudah lama mengenalmu."

Ino langsung berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Gaara itu sudah lama tertarik padamu sejak masih SMP, tapi baru mulai menjalankan misi barunya sebagai stalker-mu saat kau masuk SMA, lho!"

Hinata kini bengong, nggak tahu mesti bereaksi kayak apa lagi. Takjub, iya. Kaget, iya. Syok, iya. Mau pingsan, juga iya. Tapi ia nggak mau ngancurin momen berharga ini. Mungkin pacaran sama seorang berandal dari Suna-gakuen nggak buruk juga. Toh, sekarang Hinata malah merasa bahagia karena ternyata ada orang yang peduli padanya.

Tapi mungkin dia perlu membalas Kak Neji dan Hanabi yang memberi ide pada Papa Hiashi untuk ngerjain Gaara habis-habisan. Harus!

"Berarti mulai hari ini Hinata bergabung dengan tim Taka, dong! Yeyy!"

Suara teriakan Ino menyadarkan Hinata pada satu hal.

Mungkin nasibnya nggak bakal beda jauh dengan kisah Konan-Nagato.

Memangnya siapa yang peduli? Yang penting Hinata bahagia sama Gaara yang apa adanya.

.

.

.

**~*The End*~**

.

**Akhirnya fic ini Nagi-chan publish juga. Humornya nggak kerasa sekental dulu kayaknya. Mungkin selera humor Nagi-chan berkurang karena terlalu sering baca fic bergenre angst & hurt/comfort kali, ya?**

**Tapi, ya sudahlah ...**

**Yang penting menghibur dan menambah ramai fic dengan pair GaaHina ...**

**Mereka, kan imut dan unyu-unyu...:)**

.

**See you in my next fic!**

.


End file.
